Chris and Lila Offshot
by KailynnYukari21
Summary: As promised, Lila and Chris are getting their own side one-shot. A side piece to "Enemies?" SMUT! Pure and simple. Chris JerichoXOFC
Right away he groped at her ass again, pulling her leg over his hip as their mouths tangled. With a shuddering breath she reached out and tentatively ran her hand along his shoulder, slipping down to grab at his bicep as he smacked her bottom hard.

"You have the best ass," he groaned when their lips parted, "You have the best everything. You are so fucking beautiful Li. I feel like I should be thanking you for this."

Blushing, she smacked his arm hard and earned a playful 'ow'.

"Stop with that," she muttered, tugging at his shirt.

He sat up and reached back, pulling his shirt up and over fast. Her lungs nearly collapsed as he pulled her hand back to his shoulder then gently led it to his pec. Needing no other hints, she dove in and used both hands, rubbing at his broad chest in awe. Sure she'd touched him, cuddled with him, but never with this purpose behind it. His muscles rose and fell faster as she kissed on his collar bone. A nip to his nipple had a startled moan sounding loud in the room.

"Shit Lila," he whispered.

She looked up and gave him a small smirk.

"I've wanted this for ten years, don't you dare think I'm going to pass up on doing anything," she breathed.

"Ten years?" he asked huskily as she lapped at his other nipple.

She nodded and sucked his peak into her mouth, overly enjoying the look of ecstasy on his face. She'd heard years ago about his nipple fetish and now she was very glad she had.

"When I discovered my sexuality I was still watching wrestling. I always had a huge thing for you, especially that long hair. Although I've definitely grown to love this style too."

Another bite to his ribs had him stifling a moan.

"I spent hours fantasizing about you when I first met you," she admitted, "Wishing I didn't care that you were married, hoping I'd get the courage to kiss you or something. Dreamed about sucking your cock. How big it would be."

Chris moaned and his eyes became half lidded as she reached down and caressed the growing bulge against her belly.

"Fuck," he bit out.

Suddenly he shot upright and pushed her down, wasting no time pinning her down by her wrists as he kissed her breathless. When he finally pulled back she sucked in air quickly as he darted to her neck.

"What did I do to you in your fantasies baby?" he whispered against her skin, "Tell me."

Flushing she bit her lip before admitting, "What you're doing now. Holding me down, biting me, licking me. You'd squeeze my throat, and spank me, fuck me until I was raw."

His moan was reassuring.

"You want me to do that to you now Li?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Shirt and bra off, now."

He worked on her pants as she tore her other clothing off. He'd started on her panties when he looked up and went still.

"What?" she asked worriedly as he stared.

"Is there part of you that isn't perfect?" he growled.

Bliss scorched across her chest as he cupped her breasts and squeezed painfully hard. Hot wetness surrounded her left nipple suddenly and made her jolt. Looking down she found him staring back intently as he sucked on her breasts, moaning softly. Her body tensed as he pulled back, biting on her flesh and stretching until she lost her breath and cried out in pain.

"I need to hear that again."

His teeth sunk into her other nipple and pulled until she was crying out again. Her skin goose bumped as he blew air gently over the wet nub.

"You are incredible."

"Stop saying that," she ordered.

It sounded rather weak in her panting, needy voice. He smirked but simply went farther down, hooking her panties and pulling them down.

"Oh yeah. Look how fucking wet you are. Is that all for me?"

Oh hell. Her heart clunked around in her chest as she simply nodded, losing some of her bravado.

"Thank you baby," he said with a wink.

The next instant had him ravenously attacking her pussy, the assault varying and wild. First a tongue dipped into her hole then licked up to her clit as fingers shoved in. It was ever changing but it was intense. Rolls of pleasure teased hard at her climax as he sucked her pearl between his lips.

"Chris," she gasped out.

His fingers suddenly crooked up hard and his tongue worked faster, shoving her over with a scream. Fingers digging into the pillow, her heels shoved into his back as she arched against his face, explosions rocketing in her until he pulled away.

"You always cum so fast?" he asked with a wide grin.

She panted and watched him climb off the bed to work on his jeans, her whimpering pathetically at the sight. Finally, after years of pining, she'd get to see him completely naked.

"Lila?

"Wha- Uh, yeah," she muttered half heartedly as he forced off his pants.

Next came the boxers. When his cock sprung up, she could only lick her lips in wonder. His cock was insanely similar to- No, not going there. It was uncut and averagely long but the thickness was huge and his head was dark red and dripping.

"Shit," she moaned.

"What?" he asked.

Meeting his eyes, she whimpered and forced out, "I need you now."

The heat in his gaze had her squirming as he crawled up between her legs.

"Are you sure?" he asked lowly.

"Yes, please," she nearly begged, wrapping her legs around his waist, "Fuck me now."

"Ask once more," he murmured, eyes blazing.

Understanding the effect her words were having, she licked her lips and whined, "Please fuck me Chris. I need you in me."

With a curse he wrapped his hands on her thighs and tugged her down, his first thrust striking home.

"Oooooh god, fuck," she gasped out, clumsily gripping at his arms.

"You are so tight Lila," he groaned, clenching against her body.

Out of nowhere he let go of her thighs and slammed her arms against the bed, moving so both could be grabbed in one hand. It started slow but his rhythm grew fast and hard, his cock filling her to the brim and more, a shot of pain hitting her with every thrust that only made it better.

"Fucking hell you feel so good. Should have done this so long ago," he moaned, leaning down and kissing her voraciously, "Your pussy is a vice baby. I could just cum right now."

That had her reacting violently.

"Ah, r-really?"

"Yes baby. You're so wet and hot. I don't ever wanna stop fucking you. You're perfect baby. So- Oh shit Li. God I love you baby," he moaned.

Her breath hitched in delight as he talked.

"Love you too. So much. So close. D-Don't stop. Fuck me harder."

The snap of his hips and the buck of hers sent him deep enough that she winced in pain, but immediately craved it again. As if sensing it, he thrust down in harder again.

"K-Kiss me," she begged.

Hot and fast their mouths moved together as bodies moved in tandem perfectly. Chris let out a low hiss as she scratched down his back, dangerously close to orgasm.

"Tell me more baby. When you thought about me, did I cum in you?" he groaned.

"Sh-Shit yes!" she moaned, body humming at the thought, "And in my mouth, on my boobs-"

He let out a low growl and snapped his hips hard, shattering the last bit of her resolve.

"Mother fuck! C-Chris! Oh my god!"

After mere seconds of bliss, he jerked out.

"Turn over onto your knees baby. I wanna see that sexy sweet ass when I cum," he ordered.

She tried to move and failed, groaning at the ache in her muscles. He laughed and helped roll her over. With a shake, she lifted her butt into the air and wiggled slightly.

"Look at this ass. I just wanna-."

A slap had her arching and hissing. Hands roughly groped and squeezed at her cheeks as his dick slammed into her pussy hard. Screaming, she threw her head back and couldn't help but push back against his hips.

"You really like it rough don't you baby?" he groaned.

"Fuck yes," she moaned, "Make it hurt."

"You are so fucking perfect Lila."

A hand slid under her body as he leaned over her and suddenly grabbed her throat hard, yanking her back. Gasping in delight she bucked back again, whimpering at the painful pleasure.

"P-Pull my hair," she moaned, "Bite me. Fuck me like I'm your bitch Chris."

The deep moan he gave out made her whine and shudder.

"You wanna be my bitch Li?"

"Yeeessss."

"You're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow baby. I hope you know that. You're gonna be feeling my dick all day with how sore you'll be," he moaned.

Eyes rolling, she nearly collapsed in pleasure as he bit down hard on her shoulder.

"FUCK!"

Quivering everywhere, she let out a broken scream as fingers rubbed her hard.

"You like that bitch? You gonna cum for me again? Do it."

"Oh holy fuck!"

Zings of ecstasy danced across her body as he filled her faster and harder, the sounds of their sex filling the room almost as loudly as her screams.

"Your cock feel so good," she moaned, riding out the smaller waves of pleasure as he pushed on.

"Mmm, it's because you're like a fucking glove baby. A hot, wet, tight, perfect pussy made for fucking."

His teeth sunk into her neck on the side as his fingers tightened, making her convulse.

"I'm gonna fill this pussy bitch. Would you like that?"

"Y-Yes! Oh fucking cum in me Chris," she moaned.

"Such a good bitch," he groaned.

His body wrapped around her like a blanket as he covered her smaller form entirely, pinning her between him and the bed as he rammed his dick in deep. Fingers started up again on her clit and she grunted in surprise.

"One more time baby. I want your pussy hugging my dick as I cum. Can you do that? Come on Li. Just one more gorgeous."

"Fucking hell," she moaned as his cock pulsed in her core.

His panting was heavy in her ear, his moans growing loud, spurring on her climax with every noise.

"Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum. Oh shit, shit, fuck Lila."

Thighs clenched and brow furrowed, she rode back on his dick as he moaned and came with hot spurts into her pussy. A moan passed her lips as a small quake ran through her body.

"Fuck yes," he whispered, nearly collapsing on her body.

Panting, she laid there, eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of his body against hers.

"I really do love you Li," he mumbled.

"Love you too Chris," she replied, "Now shut up and let's sleep."

He gave a weak chuckle before she passed out.


End file.
